Individuals may engage in money transfers for various purposes, such as paying bills, helping family or friends, etc. These money transfers may be made on a regular basis, such as monthly money transfers to family members to help pay bills. On occasion, an individual that regularly engages in money transfers may not be able to fund a particular money transfer, but may be able fund the money transfer at a later point in time. On the receiving end, some individuals may rely on money transfers to pay bills and/or to provide for other necessities. A money transfer that cannot be completed due to insufficient funds may result in one or more bills not being paid and/or other necessities not being met. In addition, missed bill payments may result in late charges and/or fees being applied to the bill, which may increase the difficulty of paying the bill.
In addition, making repeated money transfers often requires the sender to visit a money transfer provider's location, either physically or remotely, in order to initiate the money transfer. Due to time and/or geographical constraints, regularly visiting a money transfer provider's location may place a significant burden on the sender.